


Erudite

by darkstrangeson



Category: Divergent - Fandom
Genre: Idk I found this prompt on a youtube comment section, Other, Some Erudite shit, excuse me if this sucks, idk tell me if I should add any tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: Gavin Miller was born factionless. Everyone’s knows the factionless have a generally sucky life.So Gavin changes that.





	1. Factions

**Author's Note:**

> Like he cuts himself in one scene but it’s the Divergent world so???

Sneaking my name onto the list was easy, getting under the fence in the middle of the night without any of the dauntless guards catching me, now that was hard. But I had to get to that choosing ceremony. Get out of this godforsaken life I’ve been living for much tolong.  
The calling of my name stirs me out of my thoughts.  
I walk down to the platform, my choices spinning through my head. Amity, for the kind and or those who love gardening, no that won’t work I’m not kind and I have no interest in gardening. Candor, for those who live by the truth, no I used to tell lies for a living. Abnegation, for the selfless, no I’m not particularly selfless. Dauntless, for the brave, nope not brave.  
That leaves Erudite, for the clever and those who love learning, I’ve always loved books and have a knack for getting my way out of tricky situations.  
Before I know it I’ve already cut my hand and there’s drops of my blood in the water. People in blue clap and shaking my hand. I’m handed a bandage by a boy in blue. I sit next to the boy for the rest of the ceremony. Afterward we all walk out in line, to a bus waiting.  
After we get to the compound a guy calmly stands by a sign that says ‘Transfers here’.  
“What’s your name?” He asks. “It can be a chosen name, we’re not picky.”  
“Gavin,” I say hurriedly.  
He laughs. “Ok then, welcome to Erudite Gavin. You can take this pamphlet, walk down this hall, find a room, and you can get some new clothes from the store asswell.”  
I take the pamphlet and walk down the hall as instructed. About six doors down I find an empty room, six bunks along the walls. I pick a top one by the window. I face a shelving unit by the foot of my bunk. In the unit I find these little cards, with small numbers on them, (10, 20, and 5.). I shove all of them in my pocket and leap down from the bed.  
The pamphlet has a small map on it with lines directing you to certain necessities, including the shop which is where the man said I sound buy clothes. 

The shop is a room by what appears to be a huge library, (I’ll have to explore that later…). All through it is textbooks, blue and black clothes, and other things for science and tech. I grab a blue button-down off the shelf and see a sticker on it that says ‘five’. A hoodie next to it says eight, and jeans say five asswell.  
I pick out three pairs of jeans, a hoodie (the simple erudite crest in a deep sea blue), three shirts (A button-down, a tee, and a polo), two pairs of pajamas, and a blue and black tie to go with the button-down.  
I pay and walk out of the shop holding my new clothes. I change into the tee and pajama pants and walk to the library.  
A huge room filled with books and quiet people reading and taking notes. I walk to what appears to be the fiction section and pick a random book off the shelf. I take a seat in a large armchair by a fire and get lost in the events of the novel.  
The next time I look up it’s dark in the huge windows and a clock on the wall says its after midnight.  
Walking to the woman sitting at the desk I get a library card and rent the book, before walking back to my room.  
When I get back two other people have claimed bunks and are talking.  
“So you’re the mystery roommate.” laughs a girl sitting on the bunk across from mine. “I’m Sawyer by the way.”  
“Talon.” the boy on the bunk closest to the door says.  
“Gavin,” I say.  
“We have to be at room 236 by nine-thirty to choose our classes, and then the classes themselves start day after next.” Sawyer informs me.  
I nod and climb into my bed, and find a small watch in my locker. I set an alarm for seven and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The small beeping fills my ears and I hurriedly shut it off, and change into my button-down tie and my jeans, and pull on the dark converse I got with the Amity.   
I take my book, my watch, and my library card and walk to the library. Before I know it I’ve finished my book and still have an hour till I need to be at the room. I pick another book off the shelf and don’t even bother to read the blurb before launching myself into it.   
I walk to the dining hall and grab a plate of pancakes before sitting down and reading.   
At nine fifteen I walk to room 236 not wanting to be late. They open the door at precisely nine thirty and I’m the first in the room.   
They have a bunch of tables each with a different subject, Science, Maths, Agriculture, the basics and all that and then courses like ‘Intro to the medical field’ and ‘Realistic drawing for beginners’.   
Year ones are allowed to pick three subjects to study for the year, and we’ll pick one of them to do our initiation report on.   
I pick Creative writing, art, and chemistry. They hand me a class schedule, meal schedules, and the books I’ll need for each class (most can be found at the library, but for art and creative writing you need to provide the paper and other supplies.).   
I walk back to the shop to buy the supplies and try and figure out the monetary system.   
“Hello?” I call as I wander out into the shop.   
“Hello!” Says the woman at the register.   
“I er I was wondering if you could tell me how the money here works?”   
“So you get twenty credits a month and then you get ten extera credits for each A or A star grade you get. And you get seventy to start, because first month you have to buy clothes and textbooks and all.”  
I nod a quick thank you before pulling out the paper I got for art. “Um this paper says I can get a free sketch book and pencils?”   
“Yes you can, if you just go pick out which you want and get the rest of you books I’ll get you checked out.”   
I walk over and grab a set of light blue pencils, a purple sketchbook, and two black notebooks that have white stars on them.   
I hand her the credits for the notebooks and she scans the ticket for the pencils and sketchbook.   
After that I go back to the library and try and find some books on drawing. There’s about three hundred different ways you can shape the animals and people and curves and lines. I settle on trying to have more curves than insanely realistic, but more realistic than cartoons.   
After about forty minutes I take a break from drawing and go back to my book. I finish the book and grab another, (yes I know I have a problem).   
At noon I eat lunch and at seven dinner, (hardly looking up from my books the whole way).   
At eleven Sawyer and Talon come sprinting up.   
“Hey I know you’re all in to that novel and stuff and I understand if you wanna keep doing that but we’re going to to roof 'cause we heard it’s going to rain and figured it would be pretty cool for you to join us.”   
Talon nods and smiles at me.   
I put down my book and get up out of my chair.   
“Sure why the hell not.” I say, bouncing slightly on my toes.   
Talon leads us out of the library and up about ten flights of stairs and two ladders before he opens a hatch and there we are.   
“How do you know your way around so well?” I wonder.   
“I was born in Erudite.”   
“What about you Sawyer?”   
“Abnegation. And you?”   
My throat tightens, but I figure, where will lying get me?  
“I was born factionless. But, er I snuck into Amity the night before the ceremony, got some clothes, and got into the ceremony.”   
“Why Amity?” Talon asks.   
“Well I figured the Amities would be the least likely to report me, or even notice a new person among them.”   
They shrug and we sit in silence for a bit before it starts pouring and we laugh and Talon lays down and just kinda lets the rain consume him.   
And I mean we all follow suit.   
It’s really kinda peaceful up there, on the roof. In the rain. All silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have another chapter and a half of writing for this but I’m not entirely sure where I want to go??? So if you wanna see anything with this story just comment. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!!


End file.
